Luminous
by ThePersonFromMemoryLane
Summary: For Official Zutara Month 2012 Day 2: Luminous


Luminous

Upon a hillside, in the fading twilight of an early summer's night, seven friends rested, their worries flying away to meet the violet clouds above them. The ocean could be heard not too far off with its constant crashing resounding throughout the open space.

Hands behind their heads, forming a circle in the grass, the friends gazed, mesmerized, at the bright flying insects above them, whose glowing resembled that of earthborn stars.

Their peace was interrupted when Sokka asked, "What did you call these things, Zuko? Firefleas?"

Zuko chuckled softly. "Fireflies, Sokka. Fleas can't fly."

Everyone laughed quietly as Sokka processed what Zuko said. "Oh…."

"It was a fair guess, Sokka," Aang assured,

"If you consider that a guess, Twinkle Toes," Toph teased as Aang smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Toph, be nice. Sokka just forgot, that's all," Suki said as she gave Sokka a small kiss on the cheek.

Sokka blushed, "Well, with everything else I'm thinking about up here," he tapped his head, "It's not a surprise I forgot what the Angry Jerk said."

"Well it's a surprise to me that you claim there's anything in there at all," Toph chided.

Unsuccessfully stifled laughter erupted as everyone avoided Sokka's gaze and he muttered to himself grumpily.

It was in silence they fell into a comfortable sleep. Darkness grew more complete, the fireflies danced away, and the sky darkened to a rich shade of indigo. The only sound her above the continual rush of the ocean was Sokka's quiet and irregular snoring.

Only two friends remained awake.

She tossed and turned on the soft grass, wishing the fireflies would return. Caressing the cool blades of grass, she sighed quietly.

Zuko turned his head, as if he was going to try and guess who had just uttered a sigh. He had been admiring the stars, but was too uneasy to go to sleep. He felt like he was on the large Fire Nation ship again, hunting down the Avatar. He used to spend some nights on the deck, looking at the stars, cursing them for not being of better use.

For the past hour or so, as his friends tranquilly slept, he kept glancing to make sure no one was approaching and that everyone was still there. He inwardly chastised himself for being so paranoid, so wound up and worried. He needed to relax.

Katara's eyelids ached when she tried to close them. No, there would be no success in trying to sleep. She folded her hands on her stomach, and frowned slightly. Now, in this blanketing darkness, if she saw a host of fireflies dancing for her, she most certainly could fall asleep, or at the very least relax and grow drowsy. Sitting here like she drank too much cactus juice was foolish! But what could she do, everyone else was asleep…

Trying desperately to compose himself, Zuko thought about what calmed him. His thoughts fluttered back to the fireflies, which had now disappeared. He knew where they went, but he couldn't leave his friends. No, he would definitely not leave him alone.

Katara sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. Zuko also rose when he saw someone's shadow move. Lighting a small flame in the palm of his hand, he saw Katara.

"Zuko," Katara said, "I can't sleep."

"Either can I," he answered.

They sat for a moment, taking care not to wake the rest of their friends, who slept comfortably around them. Sokka grunted in his sleep, and rolled onto his stomach. He mumbled in his sleep, "No, Toph, those are my… fire… flakes…" and resumed his muffled snoring.

Katara giggled silently and Zuko shook his head. Sighing, Katara glance upward to the sky.

"I wish the fireflies didn't go away," she bemoaned, folding her arms across her chest as a slight breeze blew by.

Zuko's head snapped up from its position. "I know where they went," he whispered eagerly.

Katara's eyes widened. "You do?" she asked.

Zuko nodded. "Come on, I'll show you." Rising silently, he dimmed his flame and reached for Katara's hand, guiding her through the maze of sprawled out, sleeping bodies.

They walked across the expanse of tall grass to a wooded area. Once in the midst of the trees, still hand in hand as Zuko lead the way with his flame, a soft hum could be made out above the soft thuds of their footsteps.

"Zuko, what's that humming sound?" Katara asked.

Smiling to himself, Zuko answered, "You'll see."

In a few short minutes, Zuko came to a halt, releasing Katara's hand, and pulled away a couple branches.

Katara lowered her head, and peered as she entered through a sort of portal Zuko had opened that lead into an open, circular clearing. Zuko followed behind her, only to find she had stopped in her tracks.

Before them were hundreds, perhaps thousands, of fireflies. Their combined glow lit the clearing ablaze with light, making the foliage seem almost gold in hue. Katara had nearly stopped breathing. It was a brilliant sight!

"Zuko," she whispered, although there was no need.

He smiled, and walked up next to her. Her blue eyes shone with a gold radiance, and a broad smile helped to brighten her face. His breath slowly left him, not because of the magnificent spectacle before him, but more so because of the stunning woman next to him.

While she relished the wondrous feat of nature before her, he was able to case gaze and study her in a carefree manner, safe from the eyes of any other person.

_Thank Agni for firefleas, _he thought, and he grinned broadly, savoring the moment, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and chuckled softly to himself.


End file.
